Welcome Home
by writer28
Summary: 2nd in the series, probably best reading the first story before this one. 10.5 are back in London, so hows it going? more stories to come in this series and they get more interesting!
1. Chapter 1

The car pulled up outside of Pete and Jackie's house, it was a large place with plenty of land surrounding it. The front garden was beautifully decorated with big bright flowers, a couple of oak trees and a freshly mowed lawn. The Tyler family and the Doctor, clambered out of the car looking totally knackered.

"This is your house?" the Doctor exclaimed. He walked towards the front garden and knelt down observing the flowers.

"Yeah, what's up with it?" Jackie replied

"Nothing, just expected that mansion place. Why did you move from there it was lovely?"

Jackie looked at him for a moment than turned her attention to the house.

"Just needed a new start, somewhere that was ours." she said, a sense of gloom in her voice.

The Doctor realised what she meant and decided to keep quite.

As he stood back up he felt Rose put her arm through his.

"So what do you think?" she asked him.

"Very nice, although does your mother have a gardener?" he questioned, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yeah, he comes once a month, why?"

"Just, a garden as beautiful as this, well, it doesn't exactly have Jackie Tyler written all over it does it." He smirked.

"OI" Jackie shouted, slapping him on the back as she walked past.

Rose and Pete laughed at how true it was. Had Jackie been left to do the gardening rest assured it would be over grown and half dead by now.

"I'll have you know I helped plant these" she insisted opening the front door.

"Yeah Jacks, but the gardener had to then dig them all up to do it properly" Pete interrupted.

They all started laughing again.

"Oh shut it you" she told him.

"Welcome to mum and dad's house" Rose introduced, closing the door behind her. The hall that they had entered was wide and decorated with cream wall paint. There were two cabinets on one side of the wall; the Doctor wondered what kind of things Jackie would keep locked away in such a secretive cabinet. He turned his attention to Rose,

"Cleaner?" he quietly asked.

" Twice a week" she replied trying her hardest not to laugh.

Jackie looked at the pair of them.

"Is this what it's going to be like now? You two cracking jokes all the time, I have a young child to look after." She protested.

Rose and Pete looked at the floor trying to contain their laughter, while the Doctor turned and faced Tony, who just stared blankly at him.

"What this young man?" he said picking him up and placing him on his arm. Tony giggled at the speed he'd been swung round. He seemed to like the Doctor, much to Rose's relief. They seemed to really connect on the long journey home.

"Nah, he's a big boy aren't you Tiny Tyler." Tony just giggled again. Rose smiled gently at the site of her baby brother getting on so well with the man she loved. She glanced over at Jackie who was doing the same.

"Right, I'll put the kettle on" Jackie finally said, walking through the hall to a door on the right. The Doctor put Tony down, much to his disappointment, and turned to look at Rose.

"So where do you live?" he asked her.

"I've got a place about 10minutes from here." She replied still smiling.

The Doctor nodded.

"Yer, she decided that after two years travelling space and meeting allsorts of alien life forms with you, that living back with her parents would be too weird." Pete laughed also walking into the kitchen.

The Doctor looked back at her grinning. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you ok living with me?" she asked him. She thought she might have asked a bit too soon and abruptly. He looked at her for a moment.

"Yeah" he said gently, still smiling. He leaned in and gave her a kiss, again much to Rose's delight.

"Rose Tea" they heard a little voice shriek, forcing them to pull away from their kiss.

There was stood Tony, impatiently waiting for them to come into the kitchen. They wondered slowly into the kitchen, the Doctor observed every little detail of the house. It seemed so unlike Jackie to live in a place like this, he guessed it was because he was used to seeing her in a small London flat. Where they were living now was just outside of London. It was close enough so that Pete could get to Torchwood whenever he needed, but was also a nice neighbourhood that Tony could grow up in. As they entered the kitchen a steaming hot cup of tea was placed in front of the Doctor.

"There you go" Jackie said, shoving it in his hands. He just nodded in appreciation.

"Rose when are you back at Torchwood?" Pete asked her.

"Err what day is it today?" travelling from universe to universe could get quite confusing when it came to dates. Pete studied the calendars and did some calculations.

"Monday the 10th" he replied.

"I'll be back Wednesday" she confirmed, their voices had turned quite professional, a tone of voice the Doctor wasn't used to hearing Rose use.

Rose walked over to the other side of the room, to give her mum a hand with the snacks she was preparing. The Doctor was occupied playing with Tony and Pete was going through the mail he had received since they'd been away.

"Rose what you gonna do about the Doctor?" she asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well will he work for Torchwood?" Jackie's voice sounded a bit concerned.

"I don't know, I was gonna ask him about that when we got home. I don't wanna make him do somethin' he doesn't wanna do."

" I know sweetheart, I'm sure he'll be ok" Jackie reassured her, stroking her hair.

"Can't believe you did it though, you got him back. You were always determined you would, ever since you two were parted."

Rose smiled.

"Yeah, it's amazing what you'll do for the man you love." They both smiled before turning back to prepare the snacks.


	2. Chapter 2

After everyone had filled themselves up on the snacks Jackie and Rose had prepared, and they had sat around the kitchen table chatting for an hour or so, Rose decided it was time to leave. She stood up and called Tony who was noisily playing in the next room. The Doctor stood up too, followed by Jackie and Pete. Pete moved towards the Doctor and shook his hand while Rose gave her mum a hug.

"You going to be ok tonight?" she asked Rose, looking into her eyes.

" I'll be fine mum"

"Listen, if it gets too weird or you need to talk to someone I'm only on the end of the line, ok" she insisted.

"Thanks" Rose replied gently

Tony came running into the room and jumped onto Rose, clinging onto the leg of her jeans. The Doctor walked over to Jackie and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Jackie" he whispered to her.

"Doctor" she whispered as he pulled away. He looked back at her allowing her to continue.

"You will look after her won't you?" she pleaded.

"I promised didn't I?" he replied smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded her head, letting him know that she trusted his word. He then turned to Tony and said goodbye with a gigantic bear hug. Tony squealed with laughter, while Rose said bye to her dad.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" asked Jackie

"Probably" Rose replied

As the door shut behind them, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and turned and smiled at her. It was about a 10-minute walk to Rose's place from her parent's house. They took their time walking home, laughing and chatting about anything and everything. It was a warm afternoon and the sun was shining down on them. They eventually reached a small house on the corner of a street. It wasn't anywhere near as big as Jackie and Pete's house and only had a small back garden. Rose opened the door and stepped in, followed by the Doctor. The hallway was quite spacious with a coat rack to the right of the door. The only coats that were hung up were Rose's. Along the hallway there was a bookcase filled with all different genres of books, from a romance novel to a book on strange alien encounters. The Doctor observed it, unaware that Rose was watching him.

"You want a tour?" she asked him, her arms folded and a cheeky grin smeared across her face.

The Doctor smiled and followed her into a room on the left.

"This is the living room" her open palm swept across the room. It was a small room; snug enough for two he thought to himself. There was a sofa along side one of the walls, another occupied by a TV and the other by a cabinet. The Doctor looked at it closely, without making it obvious to Rose. It was the same one that was at Jackie and Pete's place. He was really intrigued to find out what was inside them now. Rose walked out the room and the Doctor quickly followed. She led him into the kitchen next. The room appeared to be both a kitchen and dining room, decorated with a cream and oak theme. The whole place so far seemed quite modern but it was still soft and cosy, a perfect reflection of Rose, the Doctor thought to himself, admiring the room.

"Come on then" Rose told him, interrupting his thoughts.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs. She had a strong sense of excitement inside her, which could be established in her voice. She first showed him the bathroom; the walls were covered in black tiles with silver flecks in them. The carpet was white to match the shower, sink and toilet. The Doctor admired the sophistication of the shower. It had jets on the side of it to message you, and it could be turned into a bathtub and Jacuzzi.

"That is one hell of a shower" the Doctor exclaimed to Rose.

"Yeah, well after a hard day at Torchwood, sometimes it's just what you need to come home to."

She turned and walked out of the room, continuing her tour.

"The spare room" Rose said.

The room was simple, with only a double bed and wardrobe occupying it.

She quickly moved on to the last room of the house. She walked further along the hall and stopped outside the door.

"And the main bedroom" she said, picking her words carefully.

The Doctor walked in and studied it carefully. He smiled to himself, he could see himself settling in here, without a doubt. Of course it would take a while, but he knew it was what he wanted.

"So what do you think of the place?" Rose asked him.

"It's lovely, really lovely. So do you live alone?"

"I used to have a mate who lived with me, charlotte, but she moved in with her boyfriend about 6 month ago." she replied.

"Right" The Doctor smiled.

They made their way back downstairs and went into the kitchen to make another cup of tea.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wanted to ask you about this." The Doctor said to Rose, pulling something out of his pocket. He gently put it on the table that they were sat at and let her admire it for a second. It was the piece of the TARDIS the other Doctor had given them. Rose looked up at him.

"I don't know if you wanted to grow it or just leave it." He told her.

She continued looking at him, knowing he was about to say something else.

"I don't want to just come in and disturb your life" his face and tone was serious, he wanted to stay with Rose whether she wanted to travel like they used to or not. He knew that he couldn't just come back into her life and insist that they go off travelling, meaning that she'd have to drop everything.

"How long will it take to grow?" she asked him.

"A few months" he replied after some thought.

Rose was surprised; she thought it would take a lot longer.

"I think we should grow it," she told him.

"Really?" he asked, surprised at her answer.

"Doctor, I had the time of my life travelling with you. If we could have that again, then what's stopping us?"

He smiled at her and she smiled back. The Doctor's face suddenly straightened.

"We need space," he said.

"How much?" she asked.

The Doctor thought for a moment. It would be ok in a small space for the time being, but in a couple of week's time it would be a lot bigger than it is now.

"Err, just a big room. Somewhere safe and quiet. It'll die otherwise." He explained.

"Mum and dad have got a basement, it's huge, covers the whole of the bottom floor. And it's got a high ceiling, will that do?"

"Perfect" the Doctor nodded.

"I'll take it round tomorrow, I'm sure they won't mind."

He just smiled at her again. Rose knew what she had to say next, it was perfect timing, but she felt so uncomfortable asking him.

"Now there's something I need to talk to you about" she drew a deep breath.

The Doctor leaned in closer towards her.

"It's about Torchwood." She said looking up at the Doctor. His expression hadn't changed, much to Rose's surprise, he just waited for her to continue.

"Well, for the next few months I'm still gonna be working there, you know until this thing is ready to go." She pointed at the piece of the TARDIS still laid on the table.

"But I need to know what you're gonna do." She looked back at the Doctor waiting for his reply.

"You mean will I come and work for Torchwood," he said eventually.

"Well, yeah, but Doctor it's your decision, if you don't want to it's absolutely fine." She replied nervously.

He thought for a while.

"I'll come and work, but I don't want to be getting orders from some stranger, as long as I'm left to get on with whatever needs sorting than I'll be fine." He insisted. Rose missed that assertion to him and how his voice could sometimes get a little angry as he was making his point. She waved her hands in front of her shaking her head.

""I'll personally make sure that that doesn't happen." She reassured him.

"Who is the boss anyway?" he asked.

"Dad" she laughed. The doctor laughed too.

"What about vitex?"

"He still owns that but mum and a mate of dad runs it." She told him.

"Wait your mother?" the Doctor somehow couldn't believe it.

"Oh yes, since we've been here she's discovered a talent for marketing" she grinned

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Rose just laughed at him.

After a couple of hours of chatting and making plans for the few months ahead, the Doctor decided that he was in need of a shower. Rose popped out to get him some clothes, once then had realised that he didn't have any. She returned with a couple of pairs of black jeans, some t-shirts, a black jacket and some underwear and socks. Rose thought he'd like what she had bought and just hoped that they'd fit. It'd get him through the next couple of days at least. As she walked through the door she could hear him whistling in the kitchen. She stopped for a moment, thinking that this entire event was a somehow a dream. She never thought that one day she would walk through her front door to hear the love of her life whistling away.

"Rose?" she heard him call.

She snapped out of her daydream.

"Yer, it's me." She shouted back.

The Doctor walked out of the kitchen to meet her in the hallway, he was wearing only a towel, which took Rose back a bit.

"Oh brilliant, thank you." He grinned as Rose passed him the bag.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, before running up the stairs to get changed. Rose followed shortly after to showered herself.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor sat on the sofa staring into space, he didn't know what to do with himself, he knew this was his home now but didn't feel comfortable enough to just do as he pleased. He heard Rose coming down the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You ok there?" she asked him, standing in the doorway.

He turned and looked at her, she looked a bit more refreshed she had showered and changed. She thought the same about him, and he looked very handsome in his new clothes, albeit a bit strange compared to what she was used to seeing in.

"Yeah, I'm fine, feel better for that?"

"God yes, I was beginning to feel like a grease ball." She replied.

The Doctor smiled at her comment. Rose sat down next to him and put her hand on the back of his neck, stroking it gently.

"You can make yourself at home you know. It is yours as well after all." She reassured him.

"Yeah, I know, I'll get used to this in time."

Rose thought that maybe they'd taken things too quickly moving in together straightaway. She knew that this way of life was a big change for the Doctor.

"Doctor, I know this must be really strange for you, if this is too much too soon, then you could move in with mum and dad for a while. I mean if you want to. It's not that I don't want you here….." she stopped, knowing that what she had said had come out completely wrong.

The Doctor grinned at her, he knew exactly what she meant, and found Rose getting herself into a pickle quite amusing. Rose noticed this expression on his face and relaxed.

"Oh shut up" she told him.

"Oh please don't send me to live with your mother." He pleaded. Rose giggled at him.

"I'm ok, honest." He continued. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders and tenderly kissed the top of her head.

"Welcome home Doctor" she said to him, looking up at him.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to be here, Rose Tyler" he smiled before kissing her deeply on her lips.


End file.
